


Let Me Whisper In Your Ear

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tickling, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Archie is desperate for his boyfriend’s attention. He takes drastic measures to get it.





	Let Me Whisper In Your Ear

Jughead’s hat always covers his black, wavy hair, pulled down over his ears. Archie assumes it’s a sort of security blanket. Even living with the other boy, he rarely sees him without it. But he considers it a privilege to see it at all.

They’re on Archie’s bed, and Jughead’s on his laptop, typing away furiously. Archie is curled up next to him, scrolling on his phone, bored out of his mind. So, naturally, he decides to take advantage of his boyfriend’s distracted state.

The first kiss is so soft, Jughead barely feels it. But it still makes his breath catch in his throat. Archie’s lips press down every few seconds, finding new spots of skin to exploit and gently suck on.

Jughead’s eyes flutter shut as he bites back something that sounds like a whimper. “Arch…I’m working,” he mumbles.

“So?” Archie replies, his breath dancing against Jughead’s pale skin and making him shiver.

“So, cut it o-” Jughead’s protest is cut short as he lets out a gasp. Archie’s tongue has darted out to lick a stripe up Jughead’s neck, connecting one freckle to the next.

“What was that, Jug?” Archie asks innocently. He reaches one hand over to cup Jughead’s cheek, fingers trailing over his jaw.

Jughead’s shoulders scrunch instinctively, a small giggle slipping from his mouth. “Archie, that tickles, knock it off!”

“I’m not trying to tickle you, I’m trying to be sexy,” Archie replies. “Not my fault you’re so ticklish.” He accentuates that by wiggling his fingers beneath Jughead’s chin, making him laugh and recoil, nearly hitting his head against the wall.

Archie’s hand travelled upwards to run through soft bangs, before pulling the beanie off his boyfriend’s head in one quick motion.

“Archie!”

“We’re indoors, Jug. You don’t need a hat.”

“It’s the principle.”

“Do you just have really cold ears or something?”

Jughead laughs at that, shaking his head fondly. “You’re obnoxious. Give me my hat back.”

“Nope,” Archie replies cheekily. “I can warm up your ears for you though.”

And before Jughead can say anything, Archie’s nibbling on his earlobe, and Jughead full-on belly laughs, a sound Archie rarely hears but adores more than he can possibly say.

“Archie!”

“I didn’t know you were ticklish here!” he cries happily.

Jughead whines, trying to scrunch up again as Archie blows warm air against the shell of his ears, kisses behind them, and bites at the lobe, and Jughead is laughing embarrassingly hard for something that probably shouldn’t tickle as much as it does, but holy fuck, he’s so sensitive there and Archie is showing no mercy. He’s not used to anything but his own hair and the knitted material of his beanie touching his ears, especially not a fucking tongue, and it is so strange and so fucking ticklish.

He falls to the side, burying his face in Archie’s neck, which only gives Archie the chance to brush his fingers over the other ear, making him squeal and jerk away.

“This is soho mean,” Jughead manages to whine, uselessly batting at Archie’s hands that have snuck to pinch at his waist.

“It’s what you get for not paying attention to me,” Archies replies.

“I’ll pay attention to you, just please stop!”

“You’re so dramatic. Can’t handle a little tickling?”

“No I can’t!”

“Oh, fine.”

Archie pulls away with a fond grin, giving him one last tickle to his stomach before stopping.

Jughead lays back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. “That was cruel.”

Archie picks up the beanie he had previously tossed aside, feeling the soft material before throwing it onto Jughead’s stomach. “Your hair looks really cute, I almost don’t want you to put it on, but I know you’ll pout til I give it back, so…”

Jughead shoots him a playful glare as he sits up, and throws the hat right back at him. “Shut up.”

It probably doesn’t need to be said, but Jughead stops working and succumbs to Archie’s cuddling, and lets his hair be pet until he falls asleep in Archie’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
